Godzilla vs Gigan
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: Set between Godzilla vs. Space Goodzilla and Godzilla vs. Destroyah. The king of the monsters battle Hunter M. Nebula's Gigan.


Godzilla vs. Gigan

A human-sized cockroach walked to the meeting room, with one of his four arms holding a small computer. His name was Groffin and he was the leader of the Hunter M. Nebula's scientific branch.

Hunter M. Nebula was a spaceship containing members of a planet destroyed by earthquakes, pollution, and floods. Their planet now uninhabitable, the bipedal cockroaches went to invading other planets. Many words had already fallen to them thanks to spying from their shape-changing abilities, their advanced weaponry, and the use of large, mind-controlled space creatures.

He entered the meeting room, where there were two guards with rifles standing by the doorway. Seated at the main table were the alien ruler and General Zorch.

"Sit down, Groffin," commanded the ruler.

"Yes, my lord."

General Zorch pressed a button. One of the walls started playing a short film, which started with a city covered with crystals. General Zorch began to talk.

"This is the city of Nagoya, located on Earth. Just two days ago it was invaded by a large monster that filled the city with giant crystals. It seemed to be using the main tower and the crystals to supply itself with energy."

The screen showed a large Saurian creature with crystals on its back. Soon two other giants joined him. General Zorch continued.

"Then these two monsters appeared. The one with the spines on its back is Godzilla. The war machine is or was one of Earth's greatest weapons. After a long battle, only Godzilla survived. The crystals were destroyed and their creator lost its energy. Godzilla also seemed to temporarily acquire the ability of a red atomic blast."

The ruler and Zorch turned towards Groffin.

"Dr. Groffin," said the ruler. "I've heard you're creating a giant cyborg. Is that correct?"

"Yes, my lord."

"The general wants your cyborg to get one of the crystals. Nagoya is still getting cleaned out. If we have one of these crystals, we can have energy enough to conquer the galaxies."

A giant creature opened its wings and screeched with its beak-like mouth, flanked by incisors. Its two wide wings resembled that of a gargoyle's. On its forehead was a strange, red object. It had two menacing red eyes and a sharp horn on its head that curved to the front. In place of each hand there was a nasty claw and each foot had three toes. Its main body was covered with silver scales and straight down its front was a sharp ridge of small spikes. Its tail was as demonic as its wings, ending in a spearhead.

It was Gigan, Hunter M. Nebula's cyborg, created by Dr. Groffin, who sat in the control room alongside several soldiers and the ruler.

"Gigan, I command you to go to Earth!" ordered the scientist.

The large creature gave a large screech in reply and took off. As it went on its mission, Groffin spoke to the ruler.

"In its horn is a radar device that can pick up any remaining crystals and enemies, including Godzilla. It also disrupts enemy radars. The red object on its forehead fires a large ray that can melt anything in its path. The spiky line across its front serves as a buzzsaw. Gigan is a cyborg, made of from parts of three space creatures and metal. All of its weapons were made by the factory of Hunter M. Nebula."

"What if Godzilla should come?"

"The only advantage Godzilla has is bigger muscles while Gigan has a large arsenal of weapons. The giant Earth monster doesn't stand a chance."

Gigan landed in Osaka, catching the inhabitants off guard. Its horn had disrupted all radars, causing panic among the Japanese officials.

The horrendous titan stomped across the city, people running from it. Gigan trampled any buildings half its size or under. When a large towering obstacle stood in his path, it merely used its buzzsaw to cut it in half and make it crash to the ground. When it reached another tall building with news men documenting the attack, the space creature swished its right claw forward, the sharp edge cutting the camera man's head off.

"Gigan," said Groffin. "Don't waste any time! Use your melter ray to melt the supports of the buildings!"

Gigan obeyed and soon half of downtown Osaka was leveled with all metal objects mostly melted. Next up was the castle. The giant stretched its arms back and then swung, smashing the ancient fortress. It then took to the air.

General Nakajima sighed in frustration. His troops had spent one and a half days trying to destroy the last crystal left in the aftermath of Space Godzilla's invasion. He wished that Godzilla or Mothra would come. They could easily destroy the crystal, unlike the now useless mesa tanks.

"Sir, you have a phone call from the prime minister!"

General Nakajima took the phone and said, "General Ichiro here."

"There's a large monster approaching your way from the northwest! It has a large arsenal of weapons!"

"We'll _try_ to stop it."

After a few more words he hung up the phone. Another monster was coming. He sighed again. When would it end?"

For the thirtieth time Godzilla stepped onto the Japanese shore. He could sense the presence of another monster trying to grab his territory. The King of the Monsters, like General Nakajima, was tired of battling menaces.

Godzilla trampled a small dock as he went on shore, scattering the inhabitants. The reptilian titan was angry. Just a couple days ago he had fought in Nagoya and now he was coming back. He had a big-eyed son who was probably enjoying himself, blowing radioactive bubbles and eating tropical fruit.

Nakajima's tanks and artillery were in place, gleaming in the sun. Ichiro wiped some sweat off his face. It was noon on a hot summer's day. Everything seemed quiet.

"Sir, look up there!"

Nakajima looked up to see a strange creature. The thing circled a few times, and then landed. One soldier exclaimed, "It looks like an armored chicken!"

However, this armored "chicken" was one of the biggest threats in the history of Japan. Godzilla's blast couldn't do any damage to its body and no surprise attacks could be launched due to its radar.

The artillery opened fire, bombarding the beast heavily. The tanks moved in, blasting away at Gigan's legs. The monster screeched and fired its melter ray. The tanks and artillery twisted up into red balls.

Gigan's radar picked up something coming behind it. It turned to see five fighter jets. He brought one down with his left claw, sending it crashing into the ground. The monster then sent its melter ray into action, half-melting two jets.

The remaining jets started to flee, but Gigan knocked them out of the air with its melter ray. The remains of the flying weapons crashed into the ground. Heavy maser tanks then arrived on the scene, firing blue gravity beams at the alien invader. Gigan turned and kicked the ruins of a building at its attackers. Many tanks were crushed.

"Excellent! Excellent!" chuckled the insectoid ruler of Hunter M. Nebula. "Dr. Groffin, you shall be highly rewarded!"

Dr. Groffin smiled until he noticed something on the main screen of his control panel. Gigan's radar horn had picked up the movements of Godzilla.

"Gigan, eliminate Godzilla!"

G-force had already released a giant, silver, human-shaped robot (which was originally planned to be MOGERA's partner) to go after Godzilla. The robot could fire a red gravity beam out of each hand and a green beam from its forehead. Godzilla had been sighted approaching Nagoya.

The robot found its target and landed on its feet, pointing its hands at Godzilla. Red beams hit Godzilla hard, sending him falling backwards, but the giant reptile didn't give up easily. He got right back up, firing his blue atomic breath. The robot was knocked back seven feet, and fired its green forehead beam. Godzilla felt great pain in his shoulder and clutched it, firing another atomic beam.

The blue light hit the robot, but it only moved back a little and fired its forehead beam, which hit Godzilla in the shoulder again. The dinosaur whipped his tail at the robot, knocking it over. Godzilla then jumped into the air, landing feet first on the war machine. The giant saurian leaned over, about to make the giant robot pay for hurting his shoulder. But its forehead beam hit him right between the eyes, sending him flying through the air.

The robot walked over to the fallen lizard, grabbed him by the tail, and started swinging him through the air. Godzilla was furious. No monster had dared do this to him before. He managed to pull free and prepared to fire his atomic breath again. As his weapon hit the robot in the chest, it released its red hand beams, standing still as the city-wrecking creature fell down from its lasers.

General Nakajima and the remnants of his troops pushed through the protesting crowd towards the main building of G-force. The crowd was full of people angry at G-force for wasting money on Meka machines. They had had enough when they learned that a new machine was battling Godzilla.

General Nakajima and his staff came to the G-force building and entered.

"Sir," he said to the leader of G-force, who walked from down the hallway. "That giant monster is just like all the others. Nothing can harm it. And on top of that there's a crowd outside who's tired of our giant robots."

"Don't worry, General. Our robot can easily defeat Godzilla. He has better weapons."

"That's been said about all the other metal creeps, and look what's happened to them. Did they win? No. Right now they're piles of scrap."

The leader of G-force was going to continue the argument when a uniformed man rushed in. "Sir, Godzilla and the robot have reached Nagoya! They're still battling each other, but the strange monster just appeared! He'll destroy our robot!"

"Send out some maser planes."

Gigan let the other two monsters fight. It had come for the crystal, so it would get it. Suddenly two red gravity beams knocked it face-down into the city rubble. Gigan screeched in anger and got up, facing the giant machine, which was standing in front of a battered Godzilla.

Its melter ray went into action. The humanoid weapon turned into a mountain of red hot scrap. Godzilla then got up, clutching at his injury, and fired at Gigan's scaly armor. The alien monster was hardly affected and turned its back to its reptilian opponent, swinging its tail. The tail's spearhead hit Godzilla in the side, causing a large roar of pain.

Gigan flew for a little and landed right in front of its enemy, starting to charge forward. Its buzzsaw on its front started whirring until the sound was accompanied by the ripping of flesh. Godzilla's eyes widened in surprise and pain. He managed to push Gigan back and his spines turned blue. His blue breath came out just in time, as the cyborg was about to hit him with its claws.

The blue beam hit Gigan's unarmored left arm. The menacing creature made a sneer as it took two steps backwards and Godzilla swung his tail. It deflected Godzilla's tail with its left hand while it struck Godzilla on the neck with its right claw. Gigan cackled as its wings brought it into the air.

Godzilla fired his blue breath, but it only connected with Gigan's armor. The horrendous cyborg returned the favor with its melter ray, which heated up its reptilian opponent. Fighting the heat, Godzilla aimed carefully and fired again, but Gigan's radar detected the blast and it easily flew out of the way.

Godzilla fired again, but Gigan went downwards, avoiding the blue fire, and swooped upwards. It then did an aerial kick attack, its feet hitting the reptilian monster. Godzilla fell over, but made a well-aimed shot with his radioactive breath, hitting Gigan in the neck. The monstrous alien fell to the ground, but got up quickly.

Dr. Groffin was angry. Gigan couldn't get the crystal with Godzilla trying to kill him. How could that mindless monster stand up to his creation? He still had marks from wounds received by Gigan's buzzsaw and claws.

"Gigan! Use your melter ray on Godzilla!" barked the scientist as he increased the intensity of the ray with a dial.

Godzilla felt intense heat. He slumped to the ground. He tried to fight the burning sensation he was getting, but to no avail. He was getting cooked alive. It seemed to be the end.

Suddenly four maser jets appeared in the sky, firing blue beams at Gigan. The cyborg turned around, concentrating its ray on one of the pesky planes, which exploded from enormous heat pressure. This gave Godzilla enough time to get up and fire his blue weapon of death at the back of Gigan's head. The ugly monster screeched as it fell forward, shaking the ruined city as it hit the ground. Apparently his radar hadn't reacted fast enough.

Godzilla growled in triumph before he ran forward, grabbing his foe's horn. The mutant dinosaur pulled Gigan up and started punching his face. The alien monster's became decorated with what red blood it had. Godzilla pressed his foot on Gigan's stomach, right in position so that he didn't touch the sharp buzzsaw. Godzilla leaned back, pushing with his foot, then letting go of the cyborg's horn, sending the space creature sailing through the air.

The ruler of Hunter M. Nebula was furious. "Dr. Groffin! Your cyborg has not lived up to my expectations! I'll have your head if Godzilla isn't defeated!"

"He'll succeed! Just give me more time!"

Godzilla rushed towards his fallen enemy, picking it up by the tail and slamming it into the ground. He then took four shots at his foe with his atomic breath, nearly battering Gigan senseless. To make sure that the strange monster was finished, the giant stomped on it repeatedly, and then fired another atomic blast, which burned open some of Gigan's skin on its right arm. The king of the monsters straightened up and let out a large roar. Victory was his, it seemed. He turned around, his tail flailing in the air.

Gigan's eyes, which had closed during the heavy beating it had taken, opened up and the large creature got up. It started flapping its wings and quickly flew to its opponent. Godzilla heard the flapping and turned around to receive a claw hitting his face.

Godzilla screamed and started toppling, but he managed to regain his balance. Gigan was already upon him, digging its buzzsaw into his thick, scaly hide. The cyborg stepped back, its buzzsaw covered in blood. Godzilla furiously fired his atomic breath, but the thing went into the air, kicking Godzilla in the back of the head and hitting the side of his face with one of its demonic wings.

Gigan continued swooped upwards and turned around, charging with its horn in front. It swung its claw at the giant saurian, but this time he grabbed the creature's arm and flipped the weird creature, crashing it into the ground. Godzilla swiped at Gigan's left eye with a clawed hand, tearing it apart to reveal robotic circuits. The destructive reptile held its tail and slammed his foe into the ground two times and let go. He then twisted its left arm so that it's metal and natural bones cracked. He then forced the cyborg's mouth open with his clawed hands, firing his atomic breath down the thing's throat.

Dr. Groffin bowed his head in despair. Gigan's robotic parts were exploding. Without them his creation would die. The ruler stormed out of the room, yelling about how he and had enough. After the cockroach closed the door, the scientist opened a small door in his control panel, pulling out a pistol. He then shot himself, and insectoid blood splattered over the floor.

Godzilla was also splattered with blood, namely Gigan's. The saurian creature had fallen back from the robotic parts of his enemy cyborg exploding. He got right back up and opened his mouth to utter a victorious cry. General Nakajima watched as Godzilla roared in triumph. He was overwhelmed with joy. The monster was approaching the crystal that, unknown to the soldier, had been so coveted by aliens from outer space. Godzilla's spines flashed and the great dinosaur destroyed the crystal, which shattered into over a million pieces.

Neither Godzilla nor General Nakajima know that the fate of the universe was saved in one short, but deadly, battle.


End file.
